


Domino's

by JoKessho



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoKessho/pseuds/JoKessho
Summary: Who would have thought that getting a Domino's order wrong would result in a relationship? Taito, Taiyama





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyclone5000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone5000/gifts).



> Cyclone5000 made a Tumblr post about her customers being annoying with getting their orders wrong, so I wrote a Taito/TaiYama story about it for her. Some of the dialogue is stolen from her post.
> 
> I apologise for any inaccuracies—I could not get to the Domino’s US online ordering site…
> 
> NB: This is a spur-of-the-moment fic that I’m writing at work, when I’m supposed to be writing the manuscript for my PhD. Therefore, sorry for the crappy quality and shortness. (I’ll probably write a second chapter with more Taito goodness.)

_What. The. Fuck?_

Was all that went through the mind of one Yagami Taichi as he opened the Domino’s box. This was not what he had ordered. His chocolate-brown eyes glared at the closed door, knowing full well that the delivery guy had already left and that he would either have to march over to Domino’s or call them up. This knowledge only frustrated him even more.

Heaving a massive sigh, the brunet grabbed the bag of cardboard containers, shoved on his shoes, and made his way down the block to the local Domino’s.

He startled the blond behind the counter by crashing through the doorway. He went straight to said blond, shoving the bag of boxes into the other’s face.

“I ordered classic Buffalo wings! Why aren’t these wings? How can you expect me to watch the soccer match without wings?”

Blue eyes blinked rapidly, trying to take in the fuming brunet and his ramblings.

“I’m so sorry, sir. Can I get your name, so that I can check your order, please?”

“Yagami Taichi.”

The blue eyes lingered on the brunet, as if to link the name with the face. He turned to tap at the computer, face falling into a grimace.

“Sir—Mr. Yagami—it says here that you ordered the Classic Hot Buffalo.”

“Exactly. And I got some cheese-covered crap instead of wings.”

“Sir, the Classic Hot Buffalo isn’t a wings order; it’s one of our specialty chicken orders. With Buffalo sauce.”

Taichi stared at the blond incredulously.

“Well how am I supposed to know something like that? Can’t you name it something different? Like something without the word ‘Buffalo,’ so that it doesn’t confuse everyone except the employees of Domino’s?”

The blond looked a bit uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, but I have no say in how to name the foods on the menu. You could send feedback to Domino’s; we have forms here, or you can do it online.” His reply was a flat look. “In the meantime, however, how about we get you your wings?”

“That would be brilliant.” Taichi replied through gritted teeth.

The blond called out to the workers in the back and took Taichi’s previous order off the counter, asking said brunet to sit on the offered couch and wait for his wings.

Having gotten the correct chicken side, Taichi calmed down considerably. His walk back to his apartment was a lot more leisurely than it had been in the other direction. In fact, now that he was able to think about something other than the wrong order, his thoughts went to the blond that had dealt with him. He had been quite the looker.

As Taichi unlocked his door and stepped in, he wondered whether he should get his order wrong more often. Not that he wanted to cause the employees problems, but he wouldn’t mind another excuse to talk to the blond.

Shrugging the thought aside for now, the brunet turned on the TV and turned to his new order. Taichi opened the Buffalo wing box and noted a message on the inside of the lid:

‘Hello there, Taichi ;) Couldn’t help but notice that you’re pretty damn hot, even when angry (or especially so). If you swing my way, give me a call: 123 456 7891

Ishida Yamato

P.S. I get off work in an hour.’

Smiling, Taichi picked up his phone, proceeding to invite Yamato to watch the last few minutes of the game, followed by a movie. And also asking if the Domino’s employee could bring a Philly Steak pizza with him (Taichi would pay, of course).


	2. Chapter 2

Taichi rushed to open his door at the sound of the bell. He was greeted by a smiling blond with a Domino’s pizza box.

“Your order, sir: Philly steak pizza.”

Taichi grinned, grabbing the box, and opening the door wider, motioning for the blond to enter his humble apartment.

Yamato walked past him and Taichi checked out his companion. The blond had changed out of his Domino’s uniform and into a pair of tight, black jeans. His top half was covered by a black t-shirt, with an unbuttoned, light grey, long-sleeved flannel—though the sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows, exposing his pale forearms. He wore a silver chained necklace and a matching bracelet on his right wrist.

Taichi himself wore a navy t-shirt and black cargo pants. He hardly ever bothered with accessories, and this date was no exception.

The two took a detour to the kitchen, the brunet grabbing two plates and two glasses from the cupboard, before entering the lounge. Taichi flopped onto one end of the sofa, Yamato sitting on the other end.

Taichi put the pizza on the coffee table and opened the lid.

“Why are there mushrooms in the pizza?”

Yamato slapped his face.

“What?” Taichi asked innocently.

“It’s—that’s—Argh!” The blond stumbled over his explanation, face hidden in his hands. Finally, he looked up in exasperation, grumbling: “It’s customers like you that make my life miserable.”

The grinning brunet leaned in quickly, giving the other male a peck on the cheek. “I’m kidding. I know the difference between a Philly steak pizza and the topping.” He threw a wink at the dumbfounded blond, before turning his attention to the pizza. A second later he heard light laughter from the other male and grinned even wider; this was going well. Yamato hadn’t even seemed fazed by the kiss.

Yamato nodded towards the TV. “Which one’s your team?” He, too, grabbed a slice of the pizza and bit off the tip.

The brunet shrugged, “Neither, really, but the winner will go against my team on Sunday. Do you follow or do any sports?”

“Not really, I do like sports, but I only play occasionally with friends. Archery is the only sport I practice regularly, though that’s only twice a week. I would want to go swimming, but the pool is a bit too far and, with uni and work, I can’t find the time to go.”

Taichi arched an eyebrow, “You’re still at uni?”

“Yeah, I’m working on a PhD.”

Tai gave an awed whistle. “What subject?”

“Astrophysics.” This was met with incredibly wide chocolate eyes. “It’s not as impressive as it sounds, you know; it’s just an extension of basic physics.”

“But still… I barely passed high school physics. I could have never taken it at such a level…”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a business consultant. It’s mostly boring, but I’m always meeting new people and no day is the same, since everyone has a different problem. But tell me more about your thesis; it sounds so much cooler than anything I’ve ever done.”

Yamato’s face flushed slightly from embarrassment. “There’s not that much to tell, really. I’m just working on theoretical astrophysics.

“More specifically…?” Taichi had completely abandoned the match on TV, in favour of the blond. He shifted on the sofa, turning sideways and sitting cross-legged, giving his full attention to the conversation.

“I don’t want to bore you with details…”

The brunet waved off the excuse, “I’m asking, aren’t I?”

Blue eyes regarded the other male; it was true that Taichi seemed genuinely interested. “Well, ok,” Yamato copied Taichi’s position, turning sideways, with one leg bent, the other still on the floor. He paused, though, giving Taichi a weary look, “This is probably going to sound quite morbid, but I’m working on the theory of what will happen to the universe at the end of it all.”

Brown eyes widened incredibly. “’At the end of it all?’”

“Yeah, like the universe’s ultimate fate. You’ve probably heard of the theories concerning the sun exploding.”

“Wasn’t that supposed to happen some years ago?”

The blond shrugged, “There are loads of speculations out there—some aren’t even from physicists—but I’m more concerned about the ‘how’ and ‘what will happen,’ rather than the ‘when,’ and not just our sun, but all stars and matter.”

“That is fucking impressive, Yamato.”

Yamato blushed bright red, blue eyes falling to his lap, only then remembering his abandoned pizza slice. He picked it up, taking another bite, for lack of anything else to do.

The brunet’s eyes were shining with mischief, “I’m serious; that sounds so cool. And it makes you seem really smart.”

Oceanic eyes shot up, a challenge in them, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Taichi accepted the challenge with a grin, “It just means that you’re blond.”

Yamato huffed, flicking his head to get some astray golden locks out of his eye, “Did you know that science has been done on this matter?”

A well-defined brown eyebrow rose over an equally brown eye, “Oh, really?”

“Yes,” Yamato leaned closer to his date, “and results show that blonds are, in fact, smarter than brunets, redheads, or black-haired people. Not statistically smarter, but certainly not dumber.”

Taichi, never one to back down from a challenge, leaned in, too. “Are you sure you understood the results? Sounds like you’re hedging.”

Yamato actually laughed at the comment, leaning back into the armrest of the sofa. “I’m sure.” He smirked and Taichi let out a light laugh, as well.

“Fine, I’ll believe you.” He shoved the rest of his slice into his mouth. “The current sub-sampling on this topic points to the same conclusion: We have the incredibly intelligent astrophysicist, Dr. Yamato Ishida, and then there’s boring business consultant Yagami, who barely passed high school.”

Again, Yamato burst out laughing. Taichi, chuckling himself, decided that he liked laughing-Yamato; his face was slightly pink from lack of air and his blue eyes were sparkling from wetness.

All ice broken, Taichi and Yamato continued chatting, learning the basics about the other. The conversation flowed so easily, that, by the end of the evening, it seemed like the two had known each other for years.

-o-

“Thanks for inviting me over, Tai.” Yamato smiled at the door of the apartment.

The brunet grinned in response, a gentle look in his chocolate orbs, “You’re more than welcome. And thank you for giving me your number and taking the initiative.”

Yamato blushed, looking down, and Taichi laughed.

Despite his embarrassment, the blond surprised the other by leaning in and giving the brunet a kiss on the lips. It was their first. They had been touchy-feely all evening and Taichi had kissed him on the cheek, but this was the first lips-on-lips kiss the two had shared.

With a last smile, Yamato turned and opened the door—only to be pulled back, turned around, and slammed against it, closing it in the process.

Yamato’s kiss had apparently sparked something within Taichi, and said brunet was ravishing his mouth. Not that the blond minded, too much—at least not after the initial shock wore off. Pale arms came to rest on broad shoulders, whilst the brunet’s tanned hands were framing the blond’s face, tilting it for better access to the warm, wet cavern.

The kissing intensified, Taichi’s hands slipping into golden locks. Yamato’s hands ghosted down the brunet’s sides, making the other shudder. Encouraged, the blond continued moving his hands up and down Taichi’s sides a few times before slipping lower, to rest on hips. In return, the brunet pressed closer, their nether regions touching, sending jolts through both males.

The jolt sent Yamato’s hands back up to Taichi’s sides, only this time they made the journey under the brunet’s shirt. The muscles rippled underneath the blond’s nimble fingering and tanned fingers gripped sunshine hair harder, pulling the blond head back, breaking their kiss. Yamato made a small sound of protest, which turned into a moan of pleasure, a fraction of a second later: Taichi had started working on his neck. The blond’s knees buckled slightly, allowing Taichi to press in further.

Annoyed at the t-shirt placing constraints on his hands’ movements, Yamato simply removed the garment, tossing it somewhere to the side. Taichi, following the lead, pushed the blond’s flannel off his shoulders and onto the floor. His mouth returned to kissing the other’s mouth, hands moving further down, to fiddle with the button and zip on Yamato’s jeans.

Yamato gasped at the movement and friction around his manhood. He moaned loudly when Taichi managed to undo the tight jeans, and shove them past his ass, to pool around the blond’s feet. Noting the presence of his shoes, Yamato pushed into the brunet, still kissing him passionately, whilst toeing off his shoes and jeans.

Pale hands seemed to move down south of their own accord, and were unzipping the other’s trousers and shoving them off the owner’s hips. Easily, Taichi stepped out of his combats and shoved the blond back against the door. He really hoped no neighbours were passing in or out of their homes right now. The thought was fleeting, however, as Yamato arched into him, causing their scantily-clad erections to meet. Both men groaned, breaking their kiss. Taichi hardly missed a beat, though; diving back to nip at the blond’s Adam’s apple, moving lower, then pulling away in annoyance a second later and practically ripping the black shirt off the other. He then proceeded to attack the pale collarbone on display in front of him.

Yamato was having a hard time standing, and coherent thought had apparently gone out the door and been locked out thereafter. His mind was in a pleasure-filled haze and he had a vice-like grip on the brunet.

When Taichi’s hands moved around to grope at his ass, Yamato moaned and bucked his hips into Taichi’s. This elicited moans from both men, which, in turn, spurred the blond to repeat the action. Soon, the two males were grinding into each other, panting and moaning. Their hands flew all over each other’s bodies, pressing, caressing, petting, and gripping.

Their mouths found each other again, tongues entwining and pushing, copying the movements taking place lower.

Unsatisfied with the current amount of friction exerted on his manhood, Taichi pressed closer. To no avail. Thankfully, Yamato—sensing his frustration, or having similar thoughts himself—lifted one leg onto Taichi’s hip, changing the angle of their grinding, thus creating more friction.

The brunet held the leg under the knee and increased his pace. He then moved back to nibble at the blond’s already-abused neck, eliciting interesting noises from said blond.

The grinding was becoming erratic and the wet blotches on both male’s boxers were growing in size. Taichi bit down on Yamato’s collarbone, causing pain to ripple throughout the blond’s body and mix with the pleasure.

“T-Ta-ah!” Yamato’s voice caught in his throat as he came. A second or two later, when his voice returned, he found himself chanting the other’s name over and over. “Taichi, Taichi, Taichi...”

The brunet bucked his hips one last time, groaning as he released.

The men stood at the door, leaning heavily on each other, panting from their escapade. A full minute passed before Taichi pulled away enough to gaze into the other’s eyes. They were clouded from ecstasy, yet, somehow, they still managed to look brighter than they had all evening. Taichi searched them for any negative emotions—fear, regret, denial—but found none. This solidified his resolve. He grabbed one of the pale hands, pulling the blond further into the house, and into the bedroom.


End file.
